Dove, Wolf, and Hyena
by BloodRoseNinja
Summary: When Kiba is injured on a mission with Neji will he protect Kiba from their enemies no matter what? Based off of legend of animals in Naruto world. Yaoi, Bondage. NejiKiba
1. Prologue – Legend

Author's Note: My first ever fanfiction with a romantic feeling, EVER!!! And saying 'it' in the legend, I'm not trying to be mean, I put it their to replace his/her. So please be nice, review, alert, and enjoy :D

Prologue – Legend

~~ Dove, Wolf and Hyena~~

A small young boy was sitting in his bed, exited that is his dad was going to tell him a family legend.

"What story do you want to hear?" The father asked the young boy. The child didn't care, he loved all of the stories he heard before. "Ok, did you hear of the one with the Dove, Wolf, and Hyena?" The boy shock his head. His father smiled, got his son's bed, and put him on his lap. "Ready for the story?" The boy nodded.

* * *

**Once there was a beautiful dove who was searching for love. The swan of the forest assigned the dove to work with the loyal wolf, at the time they were distrustful, to find a new source of food for the forest clans. As they searched they ran into outlaw animals, their leader the hyena thought the wolf was beautiful and the hyena lusted with love. They started fitting and the hyena had the dove corned until the wolf took a hit for the dove. The dove and the wolf retreated and found shelter in a old bear cave. As the dove took care of the wolf, the dove realizes that it loves the wolf. They finally found out they loved each-other but the hyena wasn't pleased, the hyena poisoned the dove, and kidnapped the wolf to have some fun with it. The dove was found by a old turtle who took the poison out of the dove and into itself. The dove now healthy goes to rescued it's love, who was tortured. After the dove rescued the wolf, the dove fought against the hyena. The hyena was captured alive and the dove promised the wolf nothing like this was never going to happen again. **


	2. Chapter 1 The Dove

Author's Note: I hope you guys guessed who the little kid was xD

Chapter 1- The Dove

'As they searched they ran into outlaw animals, their leader the hyena thought the wolf was beautiful and the hyena lusted with love. They started fitting and the hyena had the dove corned until the wolf took a hit for the dove. The dove and the wolf retreated and found shelter in an old bear cave.'

--Hyuga House Hold--

Neji fluttered his eyes opened; he remembered when his dad told him those old legends. He has been down recently; almost everyone he knew was in love like Rock Lee with Ten Ten, Temari with Shikamaru, Ino with Choji, Hinata with Shino, and Sakura with Naruto. He lifted himself and pushed his dark brown hair behind his ears.

"Neji-kun" Neji heard a soft voice talk to him.

"What is it Hinata?" Neji asked. Hinata had her hair shoulder length (AN: As you guessed, this is posted Shippuden.) gently brushed. She looked tired, but she was dressed in her ninja outfit. Neji did change since Naruto left the village, his dark brown hair was half way on his back, he was a little bit taller than before, and his clothing style was becoming more elegant.

"The hokage wants a few genin to report to her office......Neji are you ok?" Hinata asked.

"No. I really don't want to talk about it." Neji said as he jumped out of bed and swung his jacket on. Both he and Hinata left the house hold, ready for what the hokage had in store.

Neji was with Hinata and Ten Ten as they entered the hokage's office, he noticed that Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, and Choji were there too. Ino's and Choji's hair both grew in length while Shikamaru's and Temari's hair didn't grow at all. We saw Rock Lee enter with Kiba and Shino, just like Shikamaru and Temari, you could tell Rock Lee and Shino didn't change that much concerning hair style. Kiba had his hair a few inches longer, and spikier.

"Ok, now that you're all here, let's get on to your missions. Rock Lee and Ten Ten you will do a recon mission, searching neighboring villages. Hinata and Shino you guys will find fellow ninjas. Ino and Choji will go with Temari and Shikamaru to meet other village ninjas to form strategies." Tsunade said.

"What did happen Lady Tsunade?" Shikamaru asked.

"There was a huge raid of gangs that attacked villages nearby, lead by a man named, Takeshi. Male, 6'0", spiky medium red hair, standard bandit clothing and 2 full arm tattoos. Neji, Kiba, I want you to go on a scout mission; there are reports that the bandits are still in this area. I want you to scout, don't engage the enemy....we have no idea what he does, skills, or anything."

"Ok." Neji, and Kiba both replied. When everyone left, only Kiba, Neji and Tsunade remain.

"Tsunade, why us? We never even worked together before." Neji asked. Tsunade smiled.

"That's what you guys have to find out." She replied Kiba and Neji gave her a confused look and left.

* * *

"Do you see anything yet?........Neji?" Kiba asked, realizing Neji was off in space (AN: Not in outer space, but his inner thoughts).

"Oh, nothing...." Neji said, taking his gaze towards him. Kiba knew Neji didn't want to talk about it. "Wait I see something. We should split up, I'll go West and you go East." Kiba nodded as he jumped off, but Neji stalled before he headed towards the West.

Kiba jumped down into an opening, keeping his eyes open. _Stran__ge, I can't smell anything... _Before Kiba could react, someone punched Kiba in the jaw area, and sending him flying. He back landed hard against a close tree, _what the fuck happen?_ Kiba thought as he pushed himself up onto his feet, a trickle of blood running down his bottom lip. "Who-" Someone rushed towards him, he put his arms up, in which he realized was a bad choice. The stranger pinned him against the tree, the person's left arm was against Kiba's neck and wrists, making him not able to fight back. Kiba saw it was the bandit their supposed to do a scouting mission for, _so much for not engaging the enemy_.

"Konoha do send cute scout dogs." Takeshi smirked as he glazed at Kiba with his lusted eyes. _What is he......? _Kiba thought as he closed his eyes, he struggled under Takeshi grasp. Takeshi frowned, his used his free right hand to wipe some of Kiba's blood off of his lip, then he licked his fingers. "Yum, your blood tastes good little scout." Takeshi smiled, Kiba widened his eyes. "I wonder what I should do next?" He thought out loud, Kiba could hear beeping. "Yes?" Takeshi asked in a ear piece, he glanced at Kiba with disappointment and amusement in his yellow eyes. "It looks like you brought a friend with you." Takeshi said, letting go of Kiba and jumping off.

"Crap, I have to go and help Neji." Kiba gasped, he had trouble breathing, he was rubbing his wrists and neck were bruises begin to form.

* * *

Neji deflected a thrown kunai from a thug bandit. Neji noticed if he knock one bandit down, two new bandits appeared. "What the hell, where do you guys keep on coming from??!!"

"Well that's a bandit secret! You don't look as cute as your friend....." A loud voice boomed with a hint of disappointment. Neji turned around and noticed the owner of the voice.

"Takeshi, wait, what the hell are you talking about?" Neji looked completely confused. Takeshi's frown turned into a smirk.

"Well, let's have some fun, shall we?" Takeshi asked, as he drew some shurikens. He snapped his fingers and a few dozen bandit thugs surround the area. Neji widened his eyes, _man this is going to be trouble...._ Someone joined Neji's side, deflecting an attack doing so.

"Kiba??" Neji asked, with a smirk. Neji realized Kiba was breathing heavily, ragged and bruised all over. "What happened?"

"Nothing really, Neji. Sorry I'm late." Kiba said breathing hard. Neji nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's get this over with." Takeshi said with a gleam in eyes since Kiba arrived. He rushed towards them, drawing out a sword from its holster. Neji was able to block his attack, but Takeshi put more force and Neji was sliding back.

"NEJI!" Kiba yelled, realizing his partner needed help. Before he could interfere, he felt a piercing pain in his chest, he started coughing blood. A gash from the wound was from the lieutenant of the bandits attacking him with a handmade sword. Kiba collapsed to his knees, one hand clenching the wound on his chest and the other hand supporting him. Blood was dripping onto the ground from his lips and chest, forming a small pool of blood. Neji realized what happened to Kiba, he used one of his legs to kick Takeshi square in the chin. Causing Takeshi to let his guard down, Neji took the chance to rush to Kiba's side.

"Let's get out of here." Neji carefully put one of Kiba's arms around his shoulder, lifting him up, and jumped off. Takeshi looked at his lieutenant.

"Sorry sir, I didn't want the boy to interfere. I'm sure that wound wasn't fatal." The lieutenant said as Takeshi still kept his gaze on him, believing the lieutenant was lying.

"You're not jealous, are you Daisuke?" Takeshi asked sternly, Daisuke remained silent. "If he dies because of that wound, I will have your skin personality........."

* * *

Neji was able to find an abandon blacksmith shop, that was cracked and old, but it was a good shelter for now. They made their way in the enclosed room, one without that much damage, Neji helped Kiba down onto a nice piece of carpet.

"How is your wound?" Neji asked Kiba.

"Not that serious." Kiba replied. Kiba's breathing became normal and he wasn't coughing up blood.

"I still need to stop the bleeding." Neji said, grabbing his bag to get a medical pouch that Sakura put together for each team. Kiba removed the fuzzy rimmed jacket he had on, now Neji could see more blood that was hidden. "You should remove your shirt so I could see the wound clearly." Kiba nodded as Neji look for bandage wraps. When Neji looked up he could see Kiba hidden muscular chest, and his face turned a light shade red of blush. _Why does Kiba look so__ sexy!........ Oh my god, what I am thinking!? _Neji turned one shade darker of red just thinking about. When Kiba looked back at Neji, he was able to get his face in a normal color.

"You okay Neji?" Kiba asked Neji raising a eyebrow. Neji shook his head.

"Yeah." Neji said starting to wrap Kiba's chest with a bandage. A few hours later, Kiba was fast asleep with his wound all wrapped up. Neji was sitting outside, leaning against the wall, "Why I am thinking about Kiba since the accident? I like him as a friend but... now I'm liking him more.... " Neji quietly talked to himself turning a light shade of red of blush. To tell the truth, Neji never like to date girls, or he never dated at all, he always been busy training to ever notice. Neji heard shuffling; he saw Kiba slowly came out. "Kiba! You shouldn't be moving with that wound!" Neji said walking to Kiba, he helped him lean against the wall. "Why are you out?"

"I couldn't sleep." Kiba said looking out into sky. Neji blushed looking at Kiba, he couldn't bring it up to tell Kiba. "Neji, can you tell me what is bothering you?" _How did h_e....Neji thought as Kiba looked at him. "Come on, tell me...." Kiba said, getting a little bit closer to Neji, making him blush a deep shade of red. Kiba noticed this, he closed his eyes. "You like me, don't you?"

"..N-No..." Neji said, turning into a really dark shade of red. Kiba winced in pain, he clenched his wound with one of his hands, "K-Kiba!?" Neji quickly bend over to check but Kiba gently grabbed his wrists.

"Don't feel embarrass Neji-kun... I love you too." Kiba said, making Neji blush pink and smiled. Kiba pulled him a little bit closer to him, giving a small kiss on Neji's lips.

* * *

Me: And now for a cliffy xD

Kiba: What!?

Neji: But we just got to a great part.

Me: I know ^^

Takeshi: You're fucking evil.....

Neji: Hey, looks who's talking, pervert.....

Me: -_-'

Author's note: Wow, this sucks.....I need to work on more yaoi/romance fictions -_-'


	3. Chapter 2 Poisoning

Author's Note: Weird, I have none......... -_-'

_Re-Cap _

"_..N-No..." Neji said, turning into a really dark shade of red. Kiba winced in pain, he clenched his wound with one of his hands, "K-Kiba!?" Neji quickly bend over to check but Kiba gently grabbed his wrists._

_"Don't feel embarrass Neji-kun... I love you too." Kiba said, making Neji blush pink and smiled. Kiba pulled him a little bit closer to him, giving a small kiss on Neji's lips._

Chapter 2- Some fun

'_They finally found out they loved each-other but the hyena wasn't pleased, the hyena poisoned the dove, and kidnapped the wolf to have some fun with it.'_

They gently pulled away from their kiss, Neji quickly turned dark red. "W-wow…" Neji tired to get words out. Kiba smiled at Neji's blush_, God damn he looks adorable embarrassed_. Neji took no time returning the kiss; he gently lifted his hands behind Kiba's head, grasping his hair making the kiss deeper. Kiba couldn't help but moan, Neji smiled inside, he used his tongue to rub against Kiba's lower lip, asking for entrance. Kiba happily opened his mouth allowing Neji's tongue explore Kiba's mouth. _God, I have never kissed anyone before…_ Kiba thought as he let out soft moans from their kiss. Neji let go of Kiba's hair and let his hands explore where the bottom rim of Kiba's shirt. In the progress they didn't notice they became off balance; until they stopped the kiss and Neji landed on top of Kiba. They looked at each other blushing, about them falling so easily, until they both started laughing. Neji gently lifted Kiba up towards his chest, pulling them up in the progress, Neji walking inside towards the room where he bandaged up Kiba earlier. He helped Kiba sit down in a homemade bed made from different old blankets found around the old shop.

"You should get some sleep Kiba-kun." Neji said sitting down behind Kiba and wrapping his arms around Kiba's waist. He remembered what happened earlier today, somewhere in the back of his head a question was floating around. "Kiba what happen earlier before we met up today?" Neji could feel Kiba froze in his hands.

"I ran into Takeshi, he-" Kiba quickly stopped, _please Neji don't make me say it…_Kiba could feel Neji grip onto him tighten but more softly and more protectively.

"It's okay…just go to sleep Kiba-kun." Neji said whispering in Kiba's ear, he could feel Kiba fall fast asleep in his arms. _When I find the pervert, he will regret of doing those nasty things to Kiba!_ Neji hissed to himself before the power of sleep came over him.

* * *

Unknown to our cute couple, they were being watched. Daisuke pulled away a pair of binoculars away into his bag, he eyes back onto the old blacksmith home.

"Well, well, this is going to be great news for Takeshi-san for you Konoha dog. Well, it will be good for me though." Daisuke smirked as turned around and jumped off.

Takeshi was fixing up what looked like a spear like weapon, he heard footsteps approaching the cave they have step up for a temporary base.

"You're back Daisuke, so, where did you go?" Takeshi asked as his lieutenant sat in front of him on old animal skins they have collected. Daisuke smirked at his leader.

"I went to see you little scout, but I have some bad news..." Daisuke said smiling at Takeshi.

"You did! Wait, what's the bad news? He better not be dead..." Takeshi said smiling at the mentioning of Kiba, but frowned when he heard about the bad news, he grabbed the rim of Daisuke's shirt and pushing him to the ground.

"It's looks like the dove is in love with your scout." Daisuke said at his leader, getting up from Takeshi's burst. _Maybe with the boss' mind off the Konoha dog... maybe it's my turn to impress the boss._ "Takeshi-"

"I won't let him..." Takeshi suddenly said smiling.

"What?!" Daisuke asked, _what is he talking about? _

"I won't let the dove have my little scout," Takeshi said getting up and looking outside the cave. Daisuke looking at him with a confused look. "Not worry my love, you will be with me soon."

* * *

Neji slowly opened his eyes, quickly panicked, looking around; then he remembered where he was and what happened previously that night. From finding the old blacksmith shop to the events leading up when he kissed Kiba. He looked down and saw Kiba cuddle against him, his hands softly grasped Neji's shirt. Neji smiled at him and pulled Kiba up, so his head rested between Neji's neck and shoulder. Kiba quietly began to stir awake, he black eyes softly opened.

"Ugh, w-what time is it Neji?" Kiba asked him, he gently lifting himself up, tiring to get up. A sharp pain jolted through his chest, he gasped in pain and gripped his chest.

"Shh... don't try and push yourself Kiba," Neji said placing a soft kiss on Kiba's lips, to smooth the dog nin. "It's early, go back to sleep."

* * *

"So this where their hiding Daisuke?" Takeshi asked the lieutenant, Daisuke remained quiet but he nodded his head. Takeshi looked around the area, light shined through the canvas of leaves, making a beautiful design on the ground. _Now we need to get my lover alone_... Takeshi thought for moment then a smile appeared on his lips. _I got the perfect tool for this._

Kiba stirred awake, his senses where foggy until his eyes were fully opened. _Wait! That smell...I can't be!_ Kiba darted his eyes around the room, closing them to see if he can hear any noise. He looked over and tried to wake up Neji up.

"N-Neji, please wake up..." Kiba pleaded as he started to shake in fear. Even tough he was asleep, Neji can Kiba's plead for him to get up. He shot open is eyes and saw Kiba trembling in fear; he immediately wrapped his arms around his lover, rocking his lover back and forth, trying to calm him down.

"Hey..what's wrong Kiba?" Neji asked as he stroke Kiba's brunette hair, when he didn't answer Neji kissed him on the forehead and put his hand under Kiba's chin, directing their eyes together. Neji froze when he saw his love's eyes; they were not afraid, but covered in fear. "Please tell what wrong." It took awhile for Kiba to answer, finally he spoke but only said two words. Even those two words, Neji knew what's making Kiba so terrified.

"I-It's him..." With those two words, Neji activated his Byakugan. _We're surrounded, the worst part is that Kiba is bedridden because of the wound_! Neji slowly got up, but he felt a small tug pulling him down. He looked into Kiba's upsetting eyes. "Don't go..." Neji bended down and stroke Kiba's hair.

"I'm just going to look around and set up traps. I'll be right back," Neji whispered, he tried to get up but Kiba still have a steel grip on him. "I promise." He felt feel Kiba's grip loosen on his sleeve. "Try and get some sleep." Kiba slowly closed his eyes, refusing to go asleep, but the power of sleep over claim him. Neji placed around paralyzing seals (AN: Anyone steps on these gets paralyzed) around the homemade bed that kept Kiba warm and safe. He got up and left the room, but before he left he glanced at the sleeping nin. _Sleep well..._ the way the light shined on top of Kiba, Neji felted pain entered his chest. He really didn't want to leave Kiba's side one bit, he was leaving his lovely angel alone.

* * *

Takeshi was waiting in the shadows that was casted by the trees and the bushes. He noticed someone stalking around the outer-walls of the abandoned shop, Takeshi took out his spear with a silent motion, he smirked. _Welcome dove, let's have a talk._ He charged directly out of the shadows, Neji darted his eyes wide open, he couldn't active his Byakugan. Takeshi separated the two hand spear apart and pinned Neji down on the hard ground by his clothing. One spear nipped his shoulder while the other one nipped Neji's shorts, Takeshi pinned both arms and legs using his own, pinning him effectively.

"What do you want Takeshi?" Neji sneered, he breathed hitched he Takeshi stroked a hand through his black hair.

"I'm here to claim my lover back. The one you took away from me..." Takeshi frowned as he took out a smaller blade that represent a knife but with sharp teeth, alined for attacking.

"He's safe for from your fucking grasp. You won't get Kiba you bastard. **I**-" Neji almost yelled until he felt his windpipe tighten and he couldn't breath.

"Oh, don't understatement our powers," Takeshi frowned then smiled. "So his name is Kiba, eh? Cute name." Takeshi said, as he wisp a strand of hair from Neji's forehead. Neji's eyes widen in fear. "Don't worry this isn't the way I'm going to kill you. I'm going to do it slowly." Takeshi said as he smirked and released his grip on Neji's neck.

* * *

_So this is the room? Pretty small, now where is.....aha!_ Daisuke glanced around until he noticed a figure in the corner of the room, the one with brown hair. Daisuke walked over and grinned, _there you are_... He saw the targeted nin fast asleep curled up on a small homemade bed; he walked toward the bed only to stop a foot away. _Explosion tags? No, the dove wouldn't hurt his lover, paralyzing? Brave move dove but, _he softly swift his hands, somehow disabling the tags, _that won't stop me. _The target was shirtless, Daisuke could see his chest all wrapped up in bandages, _that wound must kept him bedridden, good... this makes my job easier. _He crept forward, but he stopped, noticing the target eyes slightly opening.

"N-Neji..." The brunette groaned, Daisuke smiled. _He must be sore or hurt, cute._

"I'm sorry," Daisuke said, placing a hand under the boy's chin, he felt himself smiling. The boy was afraid. "The one name Neji isn't here, but..." he paused and drove his hand through a mat of brown hair, the nin closed and inverted his eyes, shakily slightly. The ninja pulled away harshly and quickly, stopped after and violently cough. "I'll look after you."

"Get away from me!" The nin yelped in terror as he pulled himself to the far end of the bed, away from Daisuke's grasp. Even with the pain, the nin was able to stay conscious through the encounter, _pretty strong. _Daisuke leaned forward.

"**NEJI**!" Kiba screamed out, he latched out to defend from or dodge Daisuke's grab, but Daisuke was too fast. He grab his wrist and twisted it hard enough to receive a groan but no hard enough to break any bones. He ended up behind Kiba, pushed the younger nin's chest forcefully toward the mattress by placing his left on the back, the other hand grabbed Kiba's left wrist.

"P-Please let me go..." Kiba groaned out, his right hand painfully pinned under his own chest, a sharp pain shot through his chest and left wrist. Daisuke didn't replied as he moved one his legs, as he pinned Kiba better with his right hand, finally his leg wrapped around both of Kiba's legs, he released his left hand. "What, what are you doing-" Kiba was interrupted when he felt ice made contact with the back of his skin. The cold sensation send shivers down his back, then he felt the cold sensation form the kanji word for 'sleep'. _Why do I feel so sleepy? What did he do- _"N-no" Kiba muttered as his eyes slowly closed. After a few moments, when Daisuke believe Kiba was finally unconscious he unwrapped his body parts. He stopped the charka from flowing in his left hand.

"That was easy and fast." Daisuke said to himself he picked up Kiba bridal style.

* * *

"**NEJI!"**

"Oh my god. Kiba!" Neji screamed out, recognized the cry. Takeshi took the distraction and grabbed Neji by the hair. Neji groaned when he was lifted into a sitting position, in the progress Takeshi grabbed his spear from Neji's shoulder before he lifted him up. Takeshi lifted the weapon close enough to press against Neji's pale neck drawing a thin line of blood. Takeshi made himself more comfy, he seemed to relax but he still had his spear against his victim. There was silence until they heard shuffling coming beside them, Neji was no condition to move his head or neck.

"Welcome back Daisuke," Takeshi smirked, he looked the bundle in his lieutenant's arms, "Hello love." Neji was able to look up, he froze, Kiba was cradled in Daisuke's arm, unmoving.

"What the hell did you do to him you bastard!?" Neji yelled, he felt the blade press against his throat press harder. Daisuke remained quiet as he looked over the helpless nin under his leader's spear, instead Takeshi answered.

"Don't worry, my love is only asleep. That's Takeshi ability, able to write words or sentences with charka and the kanji becomes active with the help of charka. Let show you an example, your eyes only." Takeshi replied, glancing at Daisuke and nodded. He nodded back and went to the line of trees, he gently placed Kiba down against a tree._ If only I can run up to him! _Neji cried to himself, he felt himself being lifted onto his knees, Takeshi grabbed both of his arms and pinned them behind Neji, the other hand covers Neji's mouth. Daisuke started a flow of yellow charka into his right hand, he placed his hand only centermetres from Neji's chest. _God dammit! The pain...Kiba..._Neji thought as he screamed into Takeshi's hand, pain shot from the electrical current that ran through his body. Daisuke finish writing the kanji word for electricity, Neji screams turned into small harsh breaths, then Takeshi let go of him completely. Neji fell limply to his side, his breaths were short and raspy, _I have to get to Kiba! Wait I can't-_

"So you finally figured it out." Takeshi smirked as he seemed to take out something that Neji wasn't to see until he brought it closer. A syringe needle, it held some type of black liquid, Neji finally figured it out, poison. "I really want to stay and watch you struggle when you die but... I want to get _far_ away with my lover before your allies find your body." He bended down and grasped Neji's chin with a firm grasp and jerk his head sideways making his neck cleared for hair. Takeshi then drove the needle right into the skin and inserted the liquid, Neji wanted to scream out but it came out as a low groan. Takeshi dropped Neji's head and stood up, placing the syringe needle in one of his pockets. Daisuke shifted his left hand and Neji felt the shocking feeling of electricity leave his body, _great now I can move_... Daisuke went over to the tree and picked Kiba up again bridal style. Takeshi walked up to and grasped Kiba's chin facing the nin to him, he brought both of their lips closed together.

"S-stop..." Neji groaned out as he slowly lifted himself up, Daisuke quickly went to grab his sword, but Takeshi stopped him before he could drop Kiba.

"Wait. Don't worry Daisuke." Takeshi said smirking. Neji got himself all the way up, he made a dash for the bandits but he doubled over and started coughing. His vision started to cloud up with black clouds, he weakly reach out his arm but the movement cause a piercing pain shot through his body. "Let's go."

"N-No..." Neji moaned as his vision darken.

* * *

Author's Note: This took me a while to write, I'll reread soon and post up any edited work. CYA Later!


	4. Sorry guys but

Me: If you guys see this message on any of my updates I am sorry to say that these stories will be on hiatus until the whole ordeal of Fanfiction and the M problem will be done. Or until they slowly stop deleting "inappropriate" stories for this year. I really don't want to have updates where there are sex scenes, and the fear of having my stories deleted. These stories are my babies and **I'm proud to write them.** I will work on these chapters on my laptop and probably will not post them here for a while. If you guys are curious to see these chapters just PM or send me your email so that I can send a copy of the WIP of these chapters.

_**I will update within the week for my stories:**_

- Ghosts, Hetalia x Bleach crossover

- Saved, ItachiKiba story

- Invaders of Scaffold, Bleach yaoi story with GinjoYukio, TsukishimaYukio, and IchigoIshida

- Demon Whisper, my rewritten chapter 1

- Clasped Our Fingers Together, Man x Bleach crossover

- Our Nations, Hetalia x Marvel xover

- Ninja X, Naruto & X Men xover

_**Stories that will be hold for a while:**_

- Down to Wonderland

- Walking On the Line of Death: Season 1

- Forging Forgotten Memories

- Dove, Wolf, and Hyena

- Let Me Be With You

- Dove, Wolf, and Hyena

- Traveling The Maps

_**Sorry for the inconvenience. **_


End file.
